Problems And Solutions
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Sirius has a crush on Remus. Remus has a crush on Sirius. I think you can guess the plot. Side couple is Lily/James. Rated M.


Remus's POV:

Remus Lupin had a big problem. Well, two big problems if you counted being a werewolf. His friends knew this, but what they didn't know was that he was crushing big time on his best friend, Sirius Black.

Sirius was _straight_. Sirius liked _girls_. Sirius would never love him. As far as Remus and the whole school knew, Sirius had never dated a guy. Never even implied that he liked guys. I mean, sure, he and Remus were close and they had had their fair share of hugs, arms around shoulders, stuff that normal best friends did. And Remus was grateful, really, he was. He just craved more.

"Boo," a familiar voice said, making him jump. "Someone's jumpy."

"Go away, Padfoot."

"Someone's pissy too." Sirius plopped down next to him on the couch. "What'cha doin'?"

"Homework," Remus informed. "Excited yet?"

Sirius grinned and lay his head on Remus's shoulder. "James is all pissy too because he and Evans are in a fight. Apparently ickle Jamie thinks it's lame to be in choir."

"I think Lily's a great singer," Remus said, his heart racing at Sirius's touch.

"James still doesn't know you're in choir, too. You know you're going to have to tell him. He'll find out anyway, and he'd be extra mad not hearing it from you." Sirius reminded him. Oh, yeah. Another problem. "I think you've got a beautiful voice."

Remus blushed. "Thanks." He tried to concentrate on Divination. The symbols of the sun and the moon put together meant…oh goddamn it, forget it. He could never concentrate with his crush leaning all over him. He set down his books. "Fine, you've got me. What do you want?"

"Just to see you," Sirius mumbled, and Remus thought maybe he really did.

"Everyone else may think you're a prat, and I do too, but you're amazing," Remus said as Sirius reached out to caress his friend's cheek.

"Remus, I want to tell you something," Sirius murmured, staring into Remus's eyes. "I-"

"YO! PADS!" they heard next. _DAMN IT, JAMES! _"Lily and I made up!"

"Congratulations, mate!" Sirius leaped up and high-fived their friend, leaving Remus on the couch to sulk.

What had that been about? Sirius was being…sweet to him. Uh-oh. Remus really hoped he hadn't damaged any of his stuff. Because last time Remus could remember Sirius being like this, Peter had been the one to tell him that his broom had "accidentally" fallen into the lake and floated away.

"Hey, Remy!" James called from across the room. People turned to stare, and Remus blushed even more. Remus did _not _like being the center of attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Sirius's POV:

I know something's wrong with Remus. I just do. Whenever I'm around him he's all tense, and he's acting weird. I have to find out what's wrong, but first I'm going to need to tell someone about my crush. It's getting harder and harder to hold in, and it's not like I can simply go to Dumbledore and say, "Professor Dumbledore, I'm in love with Remus Lupin."

"James, if I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone?" I ask when James and I are throwing stones in the river one day.

"My lips are sealed, mate," James says as his rock skips four times. "Ha! Beatcha."

"I just don't know how to tell you this."

"Say it," he tells me. "You'll feel good getting it off your chest."

"Prongs, I'm in love with Remus." James's mouth falls open and he looks at me in surprise. "I know. I just can't help loving him. He's the best. He's always there for me, and he's…beautiful…and…" I trail off when I feel a lump in my throat and I blink away tears.

James gives me a sympathetic look. "Mate, love's tough. I'm gonna tell ya that right now. I'm also gonna tell you that you _need _to tell Remus."

"No!" I'm horrified. "I can't, James! He's my best _friend_!" Tears stream down my face, and James pulls me into a hug.

"Siri, Remus loves you, I know it." James releases me and I wipe my eyes. "He would never hate you for that, I know it."

"What if I lose him?"

"You won't."

"But what if I do?" I throw another rock into the water. Mine skips six times. "I could never tell him, Prongs. He's not something I'm willing to sacrifice."

Remus's POV:

Remus glanced around the Great Hall, bored to death. The choir uniforms had been brought into the Great Hall, and since there were so many they were doing fittings there since lunch was later in the day and choir was in the morning.

"Excited?" Lily asked, sitting beside him. Remus smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah." Remus closed his book and put it back in his bag. "Are you and James still in that fight?" He and Lily were fighting _again_, after they'd just made up.

Lily nodded. "He's being stupid."

"He's always being stupid."

She laughed. "Remus Lupin," he heard next. Lots of people were still trying on uniforms, so Remus grabbed a random size that he thought would fit and pulled his shirt over his head. When he turned his head, however, he saw one very shocked Sirius Black standing in the open doorway of the Great Hall, mouth agape. Sirius blinked and ran, leaving Remus staring after him helplessly. What the hell had just happened?

Sirius's POV:

"Merlin, mate, only you." James and I are sitting in the common room by the fire, waiting for Remus to get back from choir practice. "So what did he look like?"

"Hot," I sigh, gazing dreamily into the flames. "So…gorgeous."

James laughs. "Mate, you're blushing."

I don't care. Right now, the thoughts running through my head are pure Remus. I'm so deeply in love with him I don't think I can ever make it to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Well, you're going to have to if you want to eat," James says. Hold it. Did I just say that out _loud_? "Let's go get some food." He stands up.

"But…Remus?" I remind him.

"He can meet us down there." James practically bounds to the door, and I follow him, eager to see the boy I love.

Remus's POV:

Remus sat in the Great Hall waiting for his friends, and his heart dropped into his stomach when he saw his crush. Sirius sat down beside him, and Remus could practically feel the tension build up.

"Hey, Siri." Remus put a bite of food in his mouth, completely unaware of the lust-filled indigo eyes staring down at him.

"Hey." Remus turned to his friend. "Why did you run out? It's not funny!" James was snickering greatly, hiding his laughter in his palm.

"Well, I…um…" Sirius put a bite of food in his mouth.

"Sirius thinks-" James began, but was interrupted by a death glare from Sirius.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"You tell him then."

"No!" Sirius looked horror-stricken.

"Yes!" James turned to Remus. "Moony, Padfoot has something to tell you."

"No I don't! Shut up Prongs!"

"Sirius…are you okay?" Remus asked. His eyes filled with concern as Sirius got up and ran out of the Great Hall.

Sirius's POV:

"Sirius."

"Go away." I'm sitting right in front of the fire, sobbing with my arms around my knees and my head in my lap.

"No," Remus says. "I'm not going to do that." He sits down beside me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "What do you have to tell me? And what happened today?"

"You'll h-hate me," I say as he snuggles up to me, lays his head on my shoulder, and follows my gaze into the fire.

"I would never hate you." Remus turns my head gently towards him. "What is it?"

"I…I love you, Remus," I blurt out, unable to control myself anymore. His eyes widen, and I nod. "I love you so much, as _more _than a best friend." I take his face in my hands gently and look him in the eyes. "When I'm around you all I want to do is kiss you, hold you, love you. And I know you won't ever love me like that, so…" I let go of him and stand up, and I can almost feel physical pain at what I'm about to do. "I love you, so I'll let you go." I feel my heart breaking, and I run up to the dorm. I make it over to my bed, and I bury my face in a pillow and weep.

Remus's POV:

Remus stared after Sirius, whole body frozen in shock after what he had just heard. Sirius loved him. Sirius _loved _him, and he had been too blind to see it. Now it was too late and his friend was probably upstairs alone, and Remus was down here unable to process correctly.

"Moony?" James entered the common room. "What happened?"

"Sirius…loves me," Remus managed.

"Well, it's about time, mate," James patted him on the back, and then realized he had a question to ask. "What….?"

"James, I love him," Remus said, and James's face broke out into a huge grin. "I can't believe I was so blind as to not see it."

"I'd go talk to him."

"I'll do that." Remus agreed, heading upstairs to the dormitory. He cracked the door open and murmured, "Sirius?"

"Piss off. You don't love me," came the muffled voice.

"Sirius, yes, I do," Remus insisted, coming in and sitting on the edge of Sirius's bed. He slowly moved his palm up and down Sirius's back, soothing his friend until the loud wails died down. "Sirius Black, look at me."

Sirius lifted his head. "What, Remus Lu-" Remus interrupted him by pressing their lips together, which seemed to shut Sirius up.

_So this is what bliss is like_, Remus thought as Sirius sucked Remus's lip into his mouth, tasting all there was to taste. He twisted his tongue around Sirius's and afterwards ran his tongue along the roof of Sirius's mouth. Remus pulled back and reached out to run his finger along Sirius's bottom lip.

"Sweet Merlin, Remus," Sirius gasped, and Remus laughed. "I about died and went to heaven. I love you."

"I love you too," Remus echoed, and they kissed again.

"Finally!" James plopped down on his bed, ruining the moment. "It's about time you two made out."

"For your information, we didn't _make out_," Remus countered, his arms still around Sirius's neck.

"Sure you didn't," James teased, Mauraders Map in hand. He turned off his light. "I'm going to sleep. You two may want to do the same."

"He's spending so much time with Evans, he's turning into a male version of her," Sirius muttered against Remus's lips.

"I heard that!"

Remus snorted. "Let's go to sleep. We can sleep in my bed if you want." He got off of his love's bed and was about to make his way over to his own when Sirius opened his arms.

"Carry me?"

_Damn you, Sirius. _Remus groaned but all the same wrapped his arms around Sirius and carried him over to his bed. "Now go to sleep," Remus said as they got under the blankets, and he kissed the other boy passionately.

"Love you, Remus." Sirius turned around and Remus briefly put a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"Love you too, Sirius. Sirius?" He smiled when he heard the steady breathing. His love was already asleep.

**Author's Note: Hope you all liked it! Another chapter will be up soon(: **


End file.
